


Friar Don't Like Bullies

by aggiepuff, Whedonista93



Series: Texas Honey [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen, Lucas has a sister, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Lucas' little sister moves to the city, because clearly her boys can't look after themselves.





	Friar Don't Like Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> This series is alternately titles "Lucas Laughs His As Off"
> 
> We do not care that we are in our mid-twenties and GMW barely touched high school, we needed more of it, and clearly we're not getting it, so we wrote it.

TJ gripped the strap of her book bag tight enough to turn her knuckles white. _You just keep walkin’ Tara Jane. Mama’ll kill you if you get in a fight on your first day_.

 

One of the football players to her right shoved a tall kid in a beanie against the locker roughly as a girl with dark hair and glasses whimpered next to him.

 

“Not so tough without your friends are you, geeks?” Another of the football players sneered.

 

TJ clenched her fist impossibly tighter around the strap as a third player closed in, reaching for the kid's throat.

 

“Please, just don’t. Whatever we did we won’t do it again, just don’t -” the kid begged.

 

The third guy aborted his reach for the throat in favor of belting the kid across the jaw.

 

TJ groaned. “Fuck this shit.”

 

She dropped her bag in the middle of the hall and mentally dubbed the bullies Jocks One through Three. _At least I made it halfway through the day_.

 

She tapped Jock Three’s shoulder. “Ain’t you big city folk supposed to be more sophisticated than this shit?”

 

“Butt out, bitch!” He spat at her a mere second before her hands laced around his neck and she dragged him down to drive her knee into his solar plexus.

 

She let him drop and barely turned in time to avoid Jock One lunging at her.

 

“Damn pack mentality,” she muttered as she planted her feet and waited for the charge. She caught his arm when he reached out for her and used his own momentum to send him sprawling. She held his arm as he shoved back up and used the palm of her free hand to bust his nose.

 

Once she was certain Jock One was staying down, she turned to Jock Two, who was still holding the other kid against the lockers.

 

“You gonna let the kid go, or are you gonna make me do this the hard way?” TJ cracked her knuckles and cocked her head to the side.

 

Jock Two tightened his grip on the kid’s shirt.

 

TJ sighed and stepped forward, grabbing his wrist and sweeping and twisting her own arm in a move Pappy had taught her when she was eight. She stomped his nearest foot and ground her heel into the junction between his foot and toes. She spun behind him, effortlessly transitioning to an armbar, shoving his nose toward the ground as he dropped to his knees.

 

She held him there as she looked up to scan the crowd. A lanky brunette and a short blonde rushed down the hall toward the kid in the beanie and immediately began fussing over him and the other girl. The rest of the crowded hall was mostly staring in silence.

 

TJ looked back down at Jock Two and wrenched his arm a little farther back. “You gonna cause me any problems if I let you go?”

 

He whimpered and shook his head.

 

TJ shook him. “Use your words, jackass.”

 

“No!”

 

TJ let him drop face first to the ground and turned toward the group huddled against the lockers. “You okay?”

 

The kid in the beanie nodded, wide-eyed.

 

The lanky brunette gripped his arm tightly. “Farkle! You are not okay! Your lip is bleeding!”

 

Farkle shrugged. “If she hadn’t stepped in, I would be the one whimpering on the ground. So all things considered, I’m okay, Riley.”

 

Riley looked like she was going to cry. She turned her watery brown eyes to TJ. “Thank you.”  


TJ shrugged. “Getting suspended on my first day at a new school was not really part of the plan, but I ain’t gonna stand by and let bullies have their way.”

 

“Suspension. Well, certainly sounds like you thought through the possible consequences of your actions,” a voice sounded behind her.

 

TJ tensed and turned to see the vice principal she’d met that morning - who also happened to be the head football coach - eyeing his players - all still sprawled on the floor.

 

“Sir,” she greeted.

 

“You three, up off the ground and to my office. You too, new girl. _Now_. Anyone else involved in your little tussle?”

 

“No sir,” TJ answered immediately, catching Farkle opening his mouth and the blonde slapping her hand over it. _At least one of them has some sense._

 

**********

 

Predictably, all three jocks pointed fingers at her the moment the office door closed.TJ resolutely kept her mouth shut.

 

**********

 

“We have to do something!” Farkle demanded.

 

“No! Couldn’t you see she was trying to keep you out of it?” Maya shook her head fiercely.

 

“She protected me when she didn’t know me and she didn’t have to. I’m not letting her get in trouble for that!”

 

“Well what the heck do you think we can do?”

 

“Daddy!” Riley exclaimed and took off down the hall.

 

*********

 

“Anything to say for yourself, young lady?”

 

TJ set her jaw and glared.

 

The door burst open and the four kids from the hall earlier burst through the door all talking over one another, followed by a teacher who looked exasperated but fond.

 

The VP shot up from his chair. “Matthews! Control your brood!”

 

“Kids!” Mr. Matthews called. “One at a time.”

 

Silence reigned.

 

Mr. Matthews huffed a sigh. “Farkle. Go.”

 

“It wasn’t her fault, sir! She didn’t start it. She was just protecting me.”

 

“Protecting you from what? We weren’t doing anything!” Jock Three shot up straight, then groaned as it pulled at the muscles that were surely bruising from impact with TJ’s knee.

 

She smirked when he glared at her.

 

“Yeah!” Jock Two piped in. “The kid tripped. We helped him back to his feet.”

 

TJ scoffed. “How many jocks does it take to haul up one kid?”

 

“Sir,” Mr. Matthews interjected, “I’ve known Farkle since he was just a kid. He’s no athlete, but he’s never been that clumsy.” He gestured to Farkle’s swelling lip.

 

The VP sat down and closed his eyes. “Boys, I’ve had issues with you before. Do _not_ assume you get special treatment because you’re on the football team this year.” He opened his eyes and scanned the group in front of him. “Miss Smackle. In my experience, lying isn’t your strong suit. What happened?”

 

The girl with the glasses stepped forward hesitantly. Jock One glared at her and she seemed to shrink back. TJ kicked his chair and glared. Smackle seemed to gain some sort of confidence from that. “Well, sir. Farkle and I were gathering our books for our history class after lunch. These three came up and told Farkle that if he knew what was good for him, he would have their science homework done by tomorrow morning. Farkle told them that he would not be party to cheating. Initially, they chose to verbally berate us. When Farkle continued to deny them their wish they turned to me. When Farkle put himself between these three and myself, they became physical in their torment. Farkle was slammed against the lockers three times and struck across the face once before this girl stepped in. She made a verbal attempt to  get them to desist and physically engaged them when they refused to do so.”

 

The VP turned to TJ. “Is that the truth?”

 

TJ nodded. “Yes, sir.”

 

“And why wouldn’t you just say so in the first place?”

 

TJ shrugged. “Ain’t ever been my experience that athletes get what’s comin’ to them when it’s their coach dolin’ out the comin’, sir.”

 

“Unfortunately, a true scenario in most cases. Here at Abigail Adams, however, we seek to be fair. Gentlemen, one week of suspension from school, two weeks from football.” He turned to TJ. “And you. Consider this a warning. Fighting is not permitted here.”

 

“Yes, sir,” TJ saluted.

 

“Bell’s ringing soon. Get to class.” He turned back to the jocks. “As for your three, let’s call your parents, shall we?”

 

**********

 

“Hey! New Girl’s in our class!” Riley exclaimed as TJ walked into their history class.

 

TJ smiled at her and waved before turning to Mr. Matthews and offering him her class slip.

 

“Glad to have you here, Miss…” he looked down at her slip and his eyes bulged a bit. “Oh.”

 

TJ smirked. “You can call me TJ.”

 

“TJ it is!” He pulled a chart out of his desk and lowered his voice, “Now, there’s no seating chart in here, per se, but I find it easier to give fair warning on the lay of the land… I’m a bit indulgent with a certain group of kids. I kinda let them run things most of the time. Not my proudest trait. Though I’m thinking the normal lay of the land isn’t going to apply to you. You’re more likely to become one of them. I’m so excited! My last two transfers worked out so well, if you’re anything like -”

 

“I’m not. I’m a whole lot meaner.” TJ beamed brightly, belying her words and leaving Cory gaping, before she glanced down at the chart. “Thanks.”

 

She sauntered down the row behind the blonde and dropped into Zay’s chair, then kicked Lucas’ desk sideways and propped her boots up on it.

 

Farkle leaned over. “Look, I’m telling you this because I’m grateful for you saving my life and all: those seats are kinda taken.”

 

TJ grinned at him. “I know, darlin’.”

 

“No, really. He’s much better at controlling it now, but one of them has this anger thing and he protects the other one and I like you, so I’d like you to live long enough for us to become friends.”

 

TJ settled back into her chair and watched the door.“That’s real sweet of you, honey, but they don’t scare me.”

 

“I think I’m gonna like you.” The blonde smirked. She spun to Riley. “No. Stop me! You’re supposed to stop me from liking people!”

 

“No, Peaches, I’m supposed to stop you from liking _teachers._ I encourage making new friends. As long as they’re not as good as me.” Riley frowned at the end of her thought, then shook it off and smiled again. “Besides, I like her too. She saved Farkle.”

 

Farkle turned to her again. “Thank you for that, by the way. I’m Farkle, that’s Riley and Maya. This is Isadora. And you’re sitting in Lucas’ and Zay’s seats.”

 

Right as the bell rang, the two missing members of the group burst through the door and beelined toward their seats without actually looking at them. Lucas, due to his desk being sideways, landed hard on the floor. Zay landed in TJ’s lap and was promptly shoved off; he yelped as he tumbled to the floor.

 

Maya cackled. “Yeah, I like her.”

 

TJ grinned as her fellow Texans scrambled to their feet, both looking utterly confused. Lucas looked at his desk accusingly, as if it was at fault, before noticing the boots and trailing his gaze from feet to face. Zay was already staring at her in disbelief.

 

TJ’s grin grew. “Ya’ll are gonna catch flies.”

 

Lucas laughed and whooped as he scooped her right out of her seat and spun her in a tight hug. “Why didn’t you tell us you were coming?”

 

TJ squeezed back before smacking his shoulder. “Put me down, you lug!”

 

Lucas set her back on her feet. “Seriously, you’re here, you’re staying?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

TJ turned toward Zay and pointed. “Because I wanted to see him make _that_ face.”

 

Lucas laughed and shoved her forward.

 

TJ colliding with his chest seemed to snap Zay out of his shock and he caught her in a full on bear hug before they could both go tumbling to the ground. “It’s good to see you, girl.”

 

TJ smiled up at him and smacked a kiss on his cheek. “You too, Zay.”

 

“Hey, Huckleberry! Uh, the heck?” Maya’s voice cut through the moment.

 

TJ spun away from Zay about halfway, just enough to loop one of her arms through his and lean her head against his shoulder.

 

Lucas laughed. “Everyone, this is my sister TJ. She stayed in Texas when I came up here. TJ, uh, everyone.”

 

“I know.” TJ winked. “We met. And it is a pleasure to meet ya’ll, by the way.”


End file.
